


I own you

by Alyciababy91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Actress Clarke Griffin, Don't worry about Finn. Clexa 4EVER!, F/F, Jealous Lexa, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sub Clarke, Teasing, Top Lexa, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 19:50:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyciababy91/pseuds/Alyciababy91
Summary: One Shot!Clarke Griffin is a famous actress; she stars as “Eliza Lex” in a modern zombie series called the “Ark”.She lives in a big apartment with her two best friends Raven and Lexa; both actress as well.Clarke and Lexa have a secret relationship.But what happens when Clarke filmed a kiss scene with her co-star Finn Collins?





	I own you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys,  
> This is my first time writing smut, hope I don't disappoint you.
> 
> This is only a one shot that I decided to write apart from my other fic "The Maid" that it would be awesome if you could check it out and let me know what do you think?
> 
> Here is the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16972347/chapters/39890163
> 
> Thank you and enjoy!

Clarke wearily made her way inside her apartment. It was already the dead of the night when she got back. She just finished taping an episode of The Ark with Finn Collins where they had to do a kissing scene and a little bit of a bed scene, where on the next episode she’ll will only be clad in a bathrobe…well that’s what was on the script that she needed to follow and she can’t do anything about it, even though she wanted to kill the director so badly.

 

All the lights inside the apartment are already out. Her friends Raven and Lexa must been already asleep and she’s going to follow soon.  
  
She tried to adjust her eyesight to the darkness. Trying to walk slowly towards her room, Clarke almost let out a high pitched scream when one of the lamps in the living room was suddenly turned on.  
  
She saw Lexa sitting on one of the arm chair staring at her. Not glaring but just staring without even flinching or blinking. It was a rare sight for her to see.  
  
She was about to shout at Lexa, but the way that Lexa is staring at her and the aura that Lexa was emitting made her think twice and just swallowed the lump inside her throat.  
  
“Hey… Why are you still awake?” Clarke harshly whispers so she wouldn’t disturb her other friend who is sleeping.  
  
She didn’t mean to make it sound accusing, but for Lexa, it was as if she had no right to stay up all night.  
  
“Am I not allowed to stay up late?” The tone of Lexa’s voice is cold and venomous, it made the hair on the back of Clarke’s neck stand up.  
  
“I didn’t say anything like that.” Clarke felt scared all of a sudden.  
  
When Lexa stood up from her seat, on impulse Clarke stepped back even though Lexa is still a few steps away from her. She knows that a serious Lexa is a scary Lexa and she didn’t like a scary Lexa for she knows that Lexa is very unpredictable when she’s in that kind of state.  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything afterwards. She slowly moved towards Clarke with heavy footsteps. Every step that Lexa will took Clarke moved back. When her back hit her bedroom door, Lexa is already standing in front of her and staring at her.  
  
“So… how was filming today? Was it fun?” The words that came out of Lexa’s mouth felt like poison for Clarke that if she answered wrongly, a grave consequence is waiting for her.  
  
“I-it was tiring.” Clarke stuttered as she answered Lexa’s question.  
  
“Really?” It was an accusing question.  
  
“Hmm,” Clarke nodded her head once.  
  
“What was the episode that you film about?” Lexa seems to know something, Clarke fidget nervously.  
  
Now Clarke knows why Lexa is acting like that, she knows that Lexa knows what they filmed about.  
  
She lowers her head in embarrassment and cowardice. “A k-kissing scene on bed.”  
  
She responded by mumbling, because she was scared. Knowing Lexa for a long time, she knew a punishment awaits her as she answered Lexa’s question.  
  
“Was it enjoyable?” Lexa gritted her teeth as she asked Clarke another question.  
  
Clarke’s face grew hard as she shook her head, truth be told it wasn’t her that’s kissing Finn, but it was Eliza – her character, whoever it maybe. Eliza or Clarke can tell that Lexa is a greater kisser than Finn, putting her biasness aside if she can.  
  
“Why is that?” Lexa briefly paused and teasingly looked at Clarke, “Was it because it wasn’t The Commander that’s kissing you?” Lexa stepped forward, and placed her hand besides Clarke, trapping her in against the door.  
  
Lexa’s hand gripped the doorknob and opened it. She pushed Clarke inside and made sure that the door is shut tightly before turning her attention back to Clarke.  
  
“Lex, it’s already late. I think we should go to bed.” Clarke stated as she cowardly stared at Lexa who is only smirking with a sadistic dark expression.  
  
“It’s still early, princess. Besides, this beloved commander of yours still needs to show and teach you how a bed scene is really done.” Lexa pushed Clarke down the bed. She didn't let Clarke react and she immediately hovered over the shocked girl.

  
“Le-lex, n-not no---” Clarke’s words was cut off by Lexa’s aggressive kiss, she took advantage of Clarke’s open mouth as she plunge her tongue in and starts exploring the other girl’s mouth.  
  
All that Clarke can do is moan in Lexa’s mouth as the girl starts to explore her mouth and suck on her tongue that’s beginning to arouse her.  
  
“Hmnn…mmmnggghh…”  
  
Lexa let Clarke’s lips go, as she moves down to Clarke’s neck. Clarke on the other hand, is still trying to catch her breath. She let out a moan when Lexa began to suck on her neck. “Ahhhhh…”  
  
“Lex, p-please no marks… please.” Clarke begs as she felt Lexa’s teeth nipping on her neck, collarbone and upper chest. She can’t afford to have a hickey now, since she has to film another episode tomorrow. She can’t worry all day about hiding the hickey.  
  
But it seems Lexa has other plans, ignoring Clarke’s plea, Lexa aggressively bit on a spot on Clarke’s upper chest. She bit, suck and lick on that spot until she saw the purple spot.  
  
“Ahhhh…Lexa Woods!!!” Clarke screams as she almost sat up and bumped Lexa, but she was held down. She traced the hickey that Lexa planted on her upper chest. She hissed as the pain starts to sink in.  
  
It was easy for Lexa to leave a hickey on Clarke, since the girl is wearing a loose shirt that’s easy to pull down, and expose the girl’s cleavage.  
  
Lexa licked her lips as she sees Clarke’s covered chest and exposed cleavage as a tasty treat. She just can’t wait to devour it with her mouth, tongue and hands.  
  
But a single hickey is not enough for Lexa to mark her territory on Clarke, she went back on Clarke’s neck and repeated her action again and again until countless of hickeys are visible, but not easily spotted.  
  
“Lexaaa” Clarke whines as she felt the stinging pain on different parts of her body.  
  
“Relax, baby. It’s just beginning.” Lexa smirked. She slowly lifted Clarke’s shirt, it was pure torment and pleasure for Lexa as she tries to stop herself from ripping Clarke’s clothes.  
  
As she had successfully taken Clarke’s top off, Lexa immediately pounced on Clarke’s soft mounds as if she’s like a new born baby wanting to taste her mother’s milk for the first time.  
  
Lexa didn’t think twice as she yank Clarke’s strapless bra off, most definitely Lexa likes what she’s seeing, honestly who wouldn’t if you’re that lucky to see the famous Clarke Griffin in her half glory…what a LUCKY ASS, anyone could’ve said that to Lexa.  
  
Clarke started to breathe hard in anticipation. She’s totally turned on. She’ll definitely go HellClarke on Lexa if she suddenly stop and leave her wanting for more.  
  
Looking at Clarke’s lustful eyes, Lexa is sure that Clarke is growing impatient and she doesn’t want her princess to wait any longer.  
  
But that doesn’t mean she can’t tease the girl, she slowly leaned on Clarke’s left breast and starts drawing circles around it with her tongue, she’s obviously trying to avoid the bud that was screaming for attention.  
  
As Lexa’s tongue paid attention to Clarke’s left breast, her right hand caressed Clarke’s right breast as she used her index finger to draw circles on it. And like with her tongue, she avoided the bud as well.  
  
“Dammit, Lexa Woods!!!” Clarke grips on Lexa’s hair as she tries to stop the girl from teasing her, she even arched her back to give Lexa more access to her chest, but it was no use since Lexa still wants to tease her and make her beg.  
  
Lexa suddenly stops and lifts her head to look at Clarke’s disoriented face. Clarke’s expression is a mixture of pain and pleasure.  
  
“What’s the matter, princess?” Lexa teased. “Do you want something?”  
  
“Uhhh…” Clarke furiously nodded her head.  
  
“Say it then… Instruct me.”  
  
Clarke bit on her lower lip. She knew what she wanted yet she can’t voice it out loud, it’s embarrassing but she knows Lexa won’t budge unless she does so.  
  
“Suck on them, Lexa. Suck on them NOW!!”  
  
She doesn’t care if she needs to throw away her pride now, she needs this, she wants this and it’s all Lexa’s fault for turning her on like this.  
  
“With pleasure…”  
  
Lexa sucked on Clarke left breast, nipping the erected bud lightly, she’ll use her tongue to flick it before sucking it again. She didn’t stop until it was hard as a pebble.  
  
“Hnggghhh…Mnnhnnn… commander, more!!”  
  
Granting Clarke’s request, Lexa sucked on Clarke’s chest even more alternating from left to right until the two buds are a bit swollen and hard.  
  
Satisfied with her work, Lexa made her way down on the lower part of Clarke’s body, licking in between Clarke’s breast down to the girl’s abdomen. Then, she dipped her tongue down on Clarke’s bellybutton.  
  
It made Clarke squeal as it tickled her. “Commander…”  
  
Clarke can already feel her wetness spreading on her panties. She felt Lexa’s hands unbuttoning and unzipping her pants before pulling it down slowly; as she felt her pants slide down her ankles and kicked it away.  
  
Lexa sat up a bit to remove her top and bra off before making her way down to Clarke’s lower body. Clarke’s breathing hitched up once more as she felt Lexa’s teeth on the hem of her underwear.  
  
“Hnggghhh…Lexa, hurry up!” Clarke demanded.  
  
Instead of pulling down Clarke’s underwear, Lexa went even lower; right in front of Clarke’s covered core. Lexa can see Clarke’s underwear soaked with her wetness and she can feel the heat that was coming from there.  
  
Clarke let out a whimper when she felt Lexa’s hot breath brushing in front of her covered wetness. Clutching on her pillow tightly she felt Lexa’s lips on her inner thighs.  
  
“Ughh…Lexa-aa…” Clarke moaned as she tries to get hold off Lexa’s head and bring it to her leaking core that was seeking for attention.  
  
Lexa moved back and held Clarke’s hand. “Nuh-uh…you’re not going to be the boss right now, princess.”  
  
Teasing Clarke even more Lexa use her index finger to feel Clarke’s covered leaking wetness.  
  
“Hnnggghhh…commander, please…” Clarke begged as she squirms under Lexa’s touch.  
  
Even Lexa can feel her growing wetness in between her pants but she ignores it and focuses her attention to Clarke.  
  
The moment that she saw the full preview of that episode she felt her heart get pricked by her lover although she knows that it’s just a stage kiss, but still; a kiss is a kiss.  
  
She so wanted to march down the location set and grab Clarke out of there. The feelings that she felt that time were indescribable like she loves Clarke and hated her at the same time, like she wanted to see her lover in pain yet unharmed, to throw her out a window of a tall building and run down at the bottom to catch her or even at the last second to move to the side and let her fall.  
  
Yes, she knows that it’s Eliza Lex and not her Clarke Griffin who’s doing the scene but it was her lover’s face, her princess. She’ll be stupid, inconsiderate and a jerk if she couldn’t admit it to herself that it stabs her heart a million times over every second that Finn’s lips will pressed against Clarke’s lips.  
  
Snapping out of her reverie, Lexa proceeds in teaching Clarke a lesson, to show her lover that she owns her and that she belongs to her and no one else’s.  
  
“Lexa-aaaa….Lexxx…ahhhhnghhh…” Clarke violently shakes her head from side to side as she felt Lexa’s index finger trace her covered wetness that keeps on growing.  
  
Hooking Lexa’s thumbs on each side of Clarke’s underwear, she slowly pulls it down. While she does so, she kept eye contact with Clarke the whole time and she can tell that Clarke will lose it any second now.  
  
“Relax, princess. We’re just beginning remember?” Lexa smirked as she cockily teased the impatient girl.  
  
Clarke’s underwear finally reached her ankles and she immediately kicks it just like what she did with her pants. Lexa went down again in between Clarke’s legs but this time no more foreplay.  
  
Lexa didn’t think twice and dive down Clarke’s leaking wetness. Using her teeth, Lexa gently bit Clarke’s sensitive nub before yanking it with little force to not overwhelm the other girl.  
  
Clarke’s eyes grew wide as she screams in surprise. “Lexa Woods!!!!!”  
  
Lexa wanted to smirk as she heard Clarke screams her name and just then she got an idea from it. She’ll make Clarke scream all night.  
  
Surely all it takes for Lexa’s beastly side to come out is Clarke’s scream of pleasure, the pleasure of hearing her name. Is pure delight for Lexa.  
  
She worked even harder as she continues licking Clarke’s leaking wetness. The tempo of Lexa’s tongue is amazing yet frustrating for Clarke; it’ll bring her to the edge but not close enough to make her reach her climax.  
  
“Ahhhhh…hngghhgnhhmmnnhh…nnnghhnghh…Lexa, stop teasing already.”  
  
“If that’s what you want, princess.” Lexa moved back up and kissed Clarke’s lips passionately.  
  
Lexa thrust three fingers inside Clarke’s core in one motion. It wasn’t that painful for Clarke since she was ready and waiting for it. But the overwhelming sensation didn’t go away that easily for her.  
  
“Mnnnhnnhnn…Mhnnmmhnn” Clarke moaned inside Lexa’s mouth.  
  
Lexa’s trust is becoming powerful and fast. The pleasure is starting to build inside Clarke’s stomach as she moves along with each thrust.  
  
The bed was starting to bang on the wall and shake.  
  
“Lexaaa-ahhhnnghhngghh…I’m close.” Clarke exhaled deeply as she keeps on moaning, she hooks her right arm around Lexa’s neck for support as her left hand clutches her pillow for her dear life.  
  
Hearing this, Lexa moved near Clarke’s ear without slowing her thrust. “Tell me, princess. Who’s the only one who has the right to kiss you?!”  
  
Lexa is already breathing hard as she harshly whispered in Clarke’s ear.  
  
“Lexa Woods!!!” Clarke moaned and screams at the same time.  
  
Thrust.  
  
“Who do you belong to?!”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“Lexa Woods!!!”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“Who owns you?!”  
  
Thrust.  
  
“Lexa Woods!!!” As Clarke was about to reach her climax, Lexa suddenly pulled out making Clarke groan in surprise and frustration.  
  
“What the---?!”  
  
Lexa got up from Clarke and shows a sinister smile to her lover. No wonder. Lexa didn’t take off the rest of her clothes; she just wanted Clarke to feel and touch heaven but not reach it.  
“Lexa Woods! What the fuck was that?!” Clarke screamed in frustration. She glared at her lover for restraining her to reach her climax; she should’ve known sooner that Lexa is just teasing her.  
  
In frustration, Clarke pounced on Lexa and sat on her lover’s abdomen, and it made Lexa felt Clarke’s heated, leaking wetness. “Lexa Woods !!!Finish this and finish this now!!! N.O.W!!”  
  
Lexa just let out a menacing laugh. “I thought you said you were tired. So, I thought that I should stop.”  
  
Clarke face grew red in anger and embarrassment. She hates it when Lexa is being such a tease. “Commander, don’t be like this right now.”  
  
“Stop being what?” Lexa tries to act innocently.  
  
Lexa sat up from her position, making Clarke sit on her lap and now the two of them are facing each other.  
  
This is what Lexa wanted a frustrated and a sexually deprived Clarke. She doesn’t know why but it motivates her even more to please the other girl.  
  
Thrusting three of her fingers once more inside of Clarke, she moves much faster than before as she muster all her strength to make Clarke reach a mind blowing climax.  
  
Clarke couldn’t do anything but to cling to Lexa as her lover took her by surprise, wanting to fulfill her command and bring her to her climax. Whimper, moan, scream Clarke did it all as she felt her climax at its peak.  
  
“L-lexa-ahhhhnnnghhh…I-I’m close..hnnghhnnghh…” Clarke felt tears on the corner of her eyes as she finally reached her peak, it made her toes curl from complete bliss. Her body went limp as her body shook from the powerful orgasm that washed all over her body.  
  
Lexa removed her fingers out of Clarke’s core before she lifted her lover up a bit and laid her down the bed in a much more comfortable position. She was about to get off her lover’s bed when Clarke stopped her from doing so.  
  
“Stay here, Commander.”  
  
Lexa didn’t say anything and just laid herself down beside Clarke before pulling the other girl in her arms. Clarke immediately moves and snuggles closer to Lexa as she laid her head on her lover’s shoulder.  
  
Stroking Clarke’s hair, Lexa suddenly spoke. “Who owns you again?”  
  
Clarke giggles as she heard her lover’s question. “Lexa Woods.”  
  
“Who loves you?”  
  
“Lexa Woods.”  
  
“And who does this Lexa Woods loves?” Lexa spoke in a third person’s point of view as if the person that they are talking about is someone else.  
  
“Clarke Abigail Griffin.” Clarke answered cutely.  
  
Lexa smiled as she rested her chin on Clarke’s head. “I love you, Clarke.”  
  
“I love you too, Lexa.” Clarke immediately responded with love.  
  
The two of them drifted to sleep in each other’s arms with a smile on their face as both of them know that no one can come in between their love and there’s nothing to be jealous about.

 

**

  


The next day Clarke was almost late for her filming since Lexa tire her out last night. Finn and her were sitting down and practicing the next scene.  
  
Finn was staring at Clarke intently or more like staring at something on Clarke. She couldn’t see the way he stare at her since she was busy reading her script.  
  
“Clarke?” Finn called for her after clearing his throat to get her attention.  
  
Looking up from what she was reading, Clarke gave her attention to the guy. “Yes, Finn?”  
  
Finn scratch the back of his neck before opening his mouth to speak. “I don’t mean to be rude but…” He then pointed at something near her neck. “Is that a hickey?”  
  
Clarke was shock from hearing his question that her fingers immediately went to where he was pointing.  
  
“Shit!” Clarke cursed in her head. She doesn’t know how she’ll answer his question. “Damn you, Lexa Woods.” She cursed to her lover inside her head; she will definitely take revenge for this.  
  
Finn chuckled seeing Clarke’s reddening face. “Was Lexa that rough on you?”  
  
Clarke was more surprised as she heard the man say her lover’s name much more as if he knows something about what’s going on between her and Lexa. “Don’t be scared, Clarke, I won’t tell anyone and between you and I, I’m actually a Clexa Shipper.”  
  
Clarke doesn't know if she should feel happy and relieve hearing this from Finn but she’s sure that she’ll punish and take her revenge on Lexa. So, her lover better get prepared.  
  


Meanwhile… back at the apartment.

Lexa is sitting in a chair in the dining room, sipping at her coffee and reading her script for her series “The Commander of Polis” when a very looking tired and sleepless Raven gets in the kitchen.

“Morning” Lexa says to Raven… but Raven doesn’t say anything and goes directly to the kitchen.

Lexa just stares at her waiting for anything.

Raven gets some fruit and cereal and sits in front of Lexa at the table. Raven starts eating some cereal without looking at Lexa… but no reaction.

Lexa is about to continue reading her script again when Raven screams and hits the table with both of her hands and startles Lexa.

“Damnnn Commander! You really had a great night last night. You guys know that I love you, but I’m seriously considering the idea to move out of here… can’t continue with this sleepless nights, I mean It’s like you are in a war zone or something like that” Raven says smirking to Lexa and while earing some fruit.

Lexa just reciprocates the smirk and gives Raven a wink.

“Well, you know how I get when I’m in the “Commander mode” Lexa says while casually sipping at her coffee.

Raven just snorts and rolls her eyes “Yeah, yeah… indeed Commander mode.”

 

End.

 

Thank you for reading!

 


End file.
